


In the Shower

by Adam29



Category: Smoke Fur And Stone (Webcomic)
Genre: Cock Block, Coitus Interruptus, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Jekkel is a jackass, M/M, Touching Dicks, naked shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: Sed and Jannie try to enjoy a shower together, try being the operative word.
Relationships: Sed Stonehaven/Jannie, Sed/Jannie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to LJ-Phillips and his husband, Blunt-Katana, who've inspired so much love for LJ OC'S with their art :)

Sed and Jannie get into the shower to clean up after their heated night before, Jannie watched as Sed scrubbed up, his eyes shut to enjoy the hot water and sensation of the loofah.

~ _I can't help but stare whenever I see Sed naked like this.~_ Jannie thought to himself as he looked at Sed

 _~It reminds me of when we first took a shower together, and I was singing in my shampoo bottole~_ Jannie thought to himself. ~ _So embarrassing...but he was sweet about it._ ~

~ _It's hard to believe we've done all those naughty things together since then.~_ Jannie thought to himself, blushing.

And then, Sed opened his eyes, and turned to look at Jannie, who was caught up looking at Sed, wondering if he dared to ask for more 'naughty things'.

Sed then grinned, as he spoke out to Jannie.

"You do realize that I can see you looking at me." Sed said with a raised eyebrow. 

"A-ah." Jannie gasped in alarm at being caught.

"You're so predictable, Angel Cakes." Sed teased lightly.

"I...I'm sorry, it seemd like every time we get into the shower together; I can't help but stare...." Jannie apologized, mouth agape at the sight of his lover's bulky body.

"Well, you're not really very good at hiding it, with your mouth hanging open like that." Sed shut his eyes with a smug chuckle. "Heh....this isn't anything new thou. You've always been a hungry, horny little thing."

"W-wah! Sed!" Jannie gasped in slight offense, puffing his cheeks out.

Sed let out a laugh that made his belly shake.

"You are always too easy to mess with." Sed rumbled.

"Anyway, I'm ready to soap up now, mind if I turn off the water?" Sed asked.

"N-no. Not at all." Jannie rushed out, flustered a bit.

Jannie watched as Sed began to soap up his body, after applying his special body wash to get through the hard granite of his body.

~ _Oh gosh, seeing Sed lather up like this, I can hardly resist him..~_ Jannie moaned in his head.

_~I wish those were my hands running over his tight muscles, tracing out the curve of his mighty, meaty gut.~_

_~The steams faded away too now that the water's off, and I can see his dick clearly....the lack of pubic hair, and...~_

Jannine stared down at his lovers hard, veiny cock, water trickling down the plump member.

_~GAH! I can't take it anymore! Maybe he'd let me wash his body if I asked...~_

Jannine cleared his throat, causing Sed to open his eyes to look at Jan.

"S-so, Sed. D-do you need me to help scrub you?" Jan asked, hoping his voice wouldn't crack.

"Heh, are you sure you just wanna ' _scrub_ ' me?" Sed teased with a chuckle, swaying his hips side to side.

"I-I..." Jan let his words shudder out.

"Help yourself..." Sed leans over, smiling at Jan in aroused, but sweet manner. "I don't mind at all."

Jan reaches out, but instead of turning Sed around, he places his hands on either side of Sed gut, and presses his hands into the beefy gut of the gargoyle.

"Hehe, I thought you were going for my back?" Sed asked with a chuckle.

"I-I can't help it...I know you trust me with your scars," Jan whispered, staring at Sed's naked front. "The view's so nice from here."

"Yeah, it's much better up close. Now you can see everything." Sed chuckles, eyeing up Jannie naked bod as well.

"But didn't you come over here to scrub me clean?" Sed gave a cheeky grin, bouncing his pecs. "Or are you just going to stare."

Jan gulps, leaning forward to press himself against Sed's front briefly, as he was entrance by the movement.

"Come on, where do you want to clean me first?" Sed asked.

There were so many choices for Jan, Sed's belly, his pecs, or even turn around to scrub at Sed's bootiful, booty. Allowing him the rare privilege of seeing Sed's back scars. But there was only one spot that interested him.

Jannie cups at Sed's cock, earning a sharp intake of breath from the gargoyle, feeling his cock stiffen against his wrist, as Jan fondled the testicles that felt like pool balls, and sliding his palm up the front of Sed's cock.

"R-right here..." Jan whispered breathless.

"Damn, going straight for the prize, huh, Jannie?" Sed grunts in pleasure, biting his lower lip as he grins at the half elf.

Sed's cock was so warm, and hard now, it slid into Jannie palm, so easily.

"Heh, feels nice, doesn't it?" Sed growls, jerking his hips to slide his cock back and forth across Jannie hand.

"Go ahead, start rubbing it clean, baby boy." Sed gently orders.

Sed shut one eye tight, when Jannie gulps, and wraps his fingers tightly around Sed's dick, gently pulling on it.

"Mmmmf...make sure you don't miss any spots." Sed said to Jannie.

"R-right..." Jan pants out, feeling Sed plant his hand on Jannie hip to draw him closer. The shortened distance between them, the feel of Sed's wet, hard cock...it was overwhelming for Jannie. No matter how many times they did it.

Sed's dick responded slightly, every time Jannie's palm rubbed the crown of his tip.

"Ahh....Yeah....that's the spot" Sed let out a steamy breath, his sexy moan echoed in the shower.

Sed's hand creeped around Jannie's waist, to cup one of his butt cheeks, squeezing it in his hot, heavy hand, causing Jannie to moan as his own cock twitched to life.

Jannie rubbed his free hand up and down Sed's muscled side, reaching up to fondle and caress a pec, as he watched the pleasure on Sed's face.

Jannie could see the pleasure on Sed's face growing, and the cock in his hand was standing stiff and rigid, bouncing in his palm.

~ _I didn't want to stopp pleasuring him, so I grabbed his balls, squeezing them gently as they rolled around my fingers~_ Jannie thought to himself in heat.

_~With every slight tickle of my fingers, Sed's dick twitched...it was so mesmerizing to watch~_

Soon Jannie was rock hard, the tip of his cock was pressing against the tip of Sed's

"Hehehe." Sed laughed playfully as their dicks grazed against each other, almost as if they were play fighting.

This was way to hot for Jannie, he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Looks like we're both in the mood for more, huh?" Sed growled lowly.

"Y-yeah...it's been a few days since we last did something like this." Jannie admits.

"Then stop 'fucking around' and _fuck each other!_ " A voice suddenly interjected.

The two whirled around, and spotted Jekkel, the smoke roomate and boyfriend of the local governor, watching as he sat on the sink counter.

"JEKKEL!!!" Sed roared, hugging Jannie to his front, as so hide Jannie dick from sight, but pressing Jannie front tighter against Sed's. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" 

"Well, there was nothing on TV, I came over to chat, and saw you two were in the shower and decided a peep show was in order." Jekkel said. "I would've brought popcorn, but it would've got soggy."

"Get out **NOW** ," Sed growled. "Before I make it so you and Rachel are matching between the legs!!"

Jekkel huffed, and transformed into his kinds namesake, and vanished in a puff of himself.

Sed and Jannie stood in the shower, making sure that Jekkel was truly gone.

"WEll..." Janne drawls out. "That's one way to take a cold shower, without the cold water."

Sed snorts, burying his face into Jannie, and laughing.

"I am soooooo getting back at him for this," Sed snorts into Jannie shoulder. A little giddy with rage, and the lingering sexual euphoria.


End file.
